


Wolf en het Grote Boze Kapje

by announcingmyplace



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/announcingmyplace/pseuds/announcingmyplace
Summary: Terwijl Wolf boodschappen aan het doen is, wordt er bij hem ingebroken.





	Wolf en het Grote Boze Kapje

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Big Bad Riding Hood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715034) by [announcingmyplace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/announcingmyplace/pseuds/announcingmyplace)



> Dit is een kort verhaal dat ik voor mijn oma heb geschreven toen ik dertien was. Het is dus niet supergoed hahaha, maar ik vond 'm alsnog leuk om te lezen toen ik 'm laatst terugvond! Ik heb dit verhaal ook vertaald naar het Engels en daarbij wat verbeterd. Maar de Nederlandse versie wou ik in z'n originele staat laten.

Voorzichtig, heel voorzichtig tuurde het wezen, gehuld in een zwarte mantel, door de brievenbus. Op zoek naar het geringste teken van gevaar spiedde het naar binnen. Heel, heel langzaam deed het de deur open en glipte het door de kier naar binnen. Op zijn hoede doorzocht het geruisloos de kamers van het huisje, tot het tot de conclusie kwam dat er niemand binnen was. De persoon ontspande, draaide zich om en haastte zich terug naar de deur.  
“Kom maar binnen, grootmoeder, de kust is veilig! We moeten opschieten, wie weet komt hij straks thuis,” fluisterde de persoon. Het bleek een meisje.  
Uit de struiken kwam, nogal luidruchtig en moeizaam, een oude vrouw gekropen. Ze was mollig, in het zwart gekleed en door de inspanning rood aangelopen. In een ongeslaagde poging om stilletjes naar binnen te komen, kwam de oude vrouw het huis in met een verrassende snelheid.  
“Grootmoeder, moet dat zo? Zelfs een mol onder de grond kan uw gehannes nog horen!” siste het meisje geërgerd.  
“Het spijt me zeer, maar ik ben de jongste niet meer. Dit was allemaal jouw idee,” hijgde de oude vrouw terug.  
“Dat is niet waar! U vond het nodig weer op pad te gaan! Ik was er juist op tegen!” zei het meisje verontwaardigd op gedempte toon.  
“O. Nou, het maakt niet uit, schiet nou maar op!” De oude vrouw begon zo snel als ze kon alles wat er maar een beetje waardevol uitzag in een grote, plastic vuilniszak te schuiven.  
Het meisje zei: “Ga maar naar de keuken, en wees stil, dan ga ik hier wel verder.”  
De vrouw haastte zich naar de keuken met een nieuwe vuilniszak. Ondanks de waarschuwing van haar kleindochter kletterden de pannen en potten erg luid. Het meisje rolde met haar ogen en zocht met een geoefend oog de beste spullen in de woonkamer uit. Plotseling viel haar oog op een prachtige wandklok. Hij was niet heel groot, maar wel erg mooi versierd met zilver. Hij zou vast net in de zak passen. Ze stak net haar hand uit toen ze een verdacht geluid bij de deur hoorde. Bliksemsnel draaide ze zich om.

Wolf had stemmen gehoord. De stem van een jongmens en die van een oudere vrouw. Hij raakte een beetje in paniek en gewapend met de bos prei die hij net gekocht had, maakte hij zo stilletjes mogelijk de deur open. Door een plotselinge windvlaag waaide de deur met een klap open, tegen de kapstok aan. Met een bonk viel die op de grond. Als bevroren staarde Wolf naar het jongmens dat met een grijze zak en haar hand maar drie centimeter van het erfstuk van de familie, midden in zijn puinhoop van een woonkamer stond. Muisstil staarden ze elkaar aan.  
“Wie... Wie ben jij?” stootte Wolf uit.  
Met een grijns verbrak het meisje haar verstarring.  
“Ik ben Kapje,” zei ze. Ze deed de capuchon van haar inktzwarte mantel af en onthulde een bloedrood kapje op haar blonde haar. “Rood Kapje.”  
“ROOD KAPJE?” Wolf schrok zich lam. Rood Kapje, hier in zijn woning? Hij moest de politie bellen: dat onkind mocht hier niet ongestraft mee wegkomen, ze terroriseerde al jaren het hele bos!  
Plotseling kwam met veel gestommel een oude vrouw uit de keuken. Ze had een rood, blozend gezicht en haar armen vol met potten, pannen, deksels, schalen, een aantal borden, een groot deel van het zilvergoed, twee snijplanken, een gebutst koperen dienblad, een antieke flesopener, een kaasschaaf, drie bekers, een deegroller en tussen al die voorwerpen klemde ze het door haar gesloopte rooster van de afzuigkap. Toen ze Wolf zag, liet ze alle spullen met een kletterend geraas op de grond vallen.  
“GROOTMOEDER?!” Dit was echt te bar voor woorden! Wolf besefte dat hij hier hoe dan ook weg moest. Hij deed een stap achteruit. Rood Kapje bewoog zich snel en probeerde Wolf te grijpen, maar hij was de deur al uit. Hij rende en rende en rende zo hard als hij kon. Terwijl hij rende bedacht hij dat hij iets nodig had om zich mee te verdedigen, maar de prei had hij bij de deur laten liggen! Hij probeerde wanhopig iets te bedenken en rende diep het bos in. Zijn hoofd was helemaal leeg en hij kon niets bedenken. Wat moest hij nu?

Zodra Wolf de deur uit was, hervond Kapje haar evenwicht (ze was bijna gevallen na haar poging Wolf tegen te houden).  
“Wegwezen! Neem zoveel mee als u dragen kunt!” riep ze grootmoeder toe. Zelf begon ze te rennen. Keihard te rennen, want Wolf mocht andere mensen zeker niets vertellen! Verder denken, daar was geen tijd voor. Rood Kapje kreeg Wolf in zicht.

Wolf rende. Hij rende en rende en rende. Achter hem hoorde hij een geluid. Een ademhaling. Hij gluurde gejaagd achterom. Daar rende Rood Kapje. Hij kon haar hete adem bijna in zijn nek voelen! Plotseling kreeg Wolf een geweldige ingeving, waarschijnlijk door de adrenaline die met enorme snelheid door zijn lijf pompte. Hij wist nu waar hij heen ging. Maar hij moest wel opschieten, want Rood Kapje kwam steeds dichterbij...  
Na een hele tijd kwam hij eindelijk waar hij zijn wilde: het landhuis van de Jager. Wolf rende de enorme tuin van de Jager in. Met grote snelheid zette hij koers naar de grote eikenhouten deuren. Hij kon niet op tijd afremmen, dus knalde hij maar tegen de deuren aan. Hij begon als een razende te schreeuwen en op de deur te bonzen. Tussendoor keek hij angstig achterom. Rood Kapje was er al bijna. Door de adrenaline had hij enige voorsprong op haar gekregen, maar nu was ze wel heel dichtbij! Wolf schrok en rende door het kleine tuinpoortje naar de achtertuin. Rood Kapje was nog geen halve meter achter hem en graaide wild naar hem.

Geschrokken van het lawaai kwam de Jager uit zijn tuinhuisje. Hij wist niet wat er aan de hand was, waarschijnlijk weer een of andere crèche waarbij hij voor oppas moest spelen. Hij werd er niet goed van. Waar was de tijd dat hij nog het echte jagerswerk deed? Dat hij door het bos sloop en overbodige mensen en dieren naar de Organismentuin Sprookjesbos bracht? Was die voorbij? Blijkbaar niet: hij zag een dodelijk verschrikte Wolf zijn tuin binnenrennen (dwars door zijn magnoliaperkje), achtervolgd door... Rood Kapje? Dat meisje dat al jaren gezocht werd, omdat ze overlast veroorzaakte voor, nou ja, iedereen in het bos? Ze was constant aan het manipuleren. Er was niemand in het bos die niet al in een erge ruzie verwikkeld was geweest door Rood Kapjes acties. Ze kon ook goed vechten, dat was ook een probleem. De Jager wist wat hij moest doen. Hij pakte en laadde zo snel mogelijk het geweer uit zijn tuinhuisje terwijl Wolf en Rood Kapje rondjes om zijn linde renden.

Wolf wist het zeker. Hij was er geweest. Hij rende om de boom heen, elke keer dat hij een bocht om ging, de hele tijd dus, het woedende gezicht van Rood Kapje verwachtend. Elke keer was ze er niet. Wolf keek voorzichtig achterom. Ook daar was Rood Kapje niet. Wolf liep door, hijgend. De bocht om...  
“BOE!” Het woeste, grijnzende gezicht van Rood Kapje verwachtte hem al. Het kapje was scheefgezakt, wat haar nog een woester uiterlijk gaf. Wolf schreeuwde het uit van angst. Ze opende haar mond in een gruwelijke grijns. Ze boog zich langzaam naar hem toe...  
Plotseling zakte ze achterover. Haar gezicht was uitdrukkingsloos. Ze keek met grote ogen naar haar zij. Daar, goed zichtbaar voor haar en Wolf, zat een klein, lichtgroen verdovingspijltje. Heel langzaam viel Rood Kapje op de grond.

“Mam, kijk!” Een klein wolfje rende enthousiast naar de mensenverblijven van Organismentuin Sprookjesbos. Haar moeder kwam met een enorme tas achter haar aan.  
“Wacht nou even op mij! Ik zit maar met die tas te zeulen!” riep haar moeder. Het meisje las langzaam de tekst op het bordje voor.  
“Dit is een exemplaar van de mens, samen met haar grootmoeder. Dit is het beroemde Rood Kapje.”


End file.
